


Reunited Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Two brothers reunite after 30 years.





	Reunited Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have finally decided to return!
> 
> I have had an horrendous writers block, and I'm hoping this little guy will help me break out of it. So, enjoy this wreck of a fic ><
> 
> I don't own these cuties --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

The Shack lay in utter ruins. The roof was barely held together, the famous sign on the ground with splinters sticking out from where the letters had been torn from its housing. Almost upper window had been broken from the house impacting the ground, shards cleaned up and tossed into the crunched in trash bins. The woods were silent, the usual chirps and occasional roar of a breast far off no longer filling the air with its familiar ease. The totem pole lay on its side, partially blocking the main entrance which annoyed those who drive to drive up.  The golf cart was a lost cause, currently crushed under some trees despite the valiant efforts from a certain handyman.

The inside fared no better. Paintings littered the floor, fragile figures and “creatures” shattered. The initial impact destroyed the kitchen, broken bits of plates and cups still imbedded in the surrounding walls and table. It would cost a lot to replace what was broken, but that was of little concern to the current occupants. A thick tension filled the air, the two youngest occupants walking around as if a wrong step would set off the unspoken elephant in the room. One older man was often sitting outside on the broken couch, sipping a canned soda with sullenly staring off into the distance. An occasional sigh would leave his lips, carrying the betrayal and pain he had pent up for so long. Sometimes, very occasionally, one of the younger pre-teens would catch the glisten of a tear or two escaping the sullen man, but never spoke of it.

The other man would often hide in the destroyed basement. Twisted pieces of metal were slowly collected and destroyed in a way the younger occupants could see of, revealing the barren rock hidden for over 30 years. He seemed to shy away from the thought of ascending the elevator and meeting the world once again, preferring his solitude. At first, they were hesitant to approach him, fearing that the man would snap at them like a wild animal. But after time passed the man was drawn from the basement, the other drawn inside from his porch.

At first the vibrant pre-teen failed time after time to have them reconcile, the two often arguing until some strange mishap came between them. One mishap nearly cost the life of the much quieter pre-teen, and after bringing him back to safety, the two old men spoke.

They spoke of the year apart, the years spent wandering, running from harm, thinking of what could have been. They spoke of the years after the younger had been kicked to the curb, or running scams to running from the mafia. The elder spoke of college, spoke of coming to a strange small town that held the supernatural, of creating a device that drove himself and another to madness. They spoke for hours, time seemingly paused as they reunited under watchful gazes, both adorn with smiles.  
  



End file.
